Chugga Chugga Choo Choo
Hello and Welcome to Chugga Chugga Choo Choo (Map Game); short name: The Train Game. This is a map game that will begin in 1844 AD. People will play as corporations, which are train companies at first, but is allowed to evolve into large trusts. In 1844 AD, the steam engines has become much developed and is used in transit: on ships as steamboats and on land as trains. Industrial Revolution has gone in full swing. In Europe, Great Britain is now clearly the dominant nation. France and Spain is losing to the Great Britain in many aspects and Spain has slowly fallen as an empire. Prussia has became the dominant German power and now rivals Austria in Middle Europe. Russia, althought boggled down by the decentralization of serfs, began to exercise its newly achieved power and prestige, particularly through wars with the Ottoman Empire. The Ottoman Empire is now aging and unable to defeat the rising nations in Europe, however, its Sultans have began a policy of westernizing and modernizing. In Asia, China, after losing the Opium War, began to think past on its stagnation and began to modernize and open up to champion over the Yanfan ''(Foreign Barbarians). As China begins to awake, its sphere of influence feels the shake of the giant and all began some methods of modernizing. Japan has reopened its ports, followed by Korea and South East Asia. In the Americas, the United States of America, a young nation and potential power, began to spread its might over the entire continent and points its rifle at Mexico. In Africa, the centralized states of Mali, Zimbabwe, Morocco and Ethiopia has also felt the rising power of Europe and has all embraced to modernize. Players, choose a nation, prepare your bullhead rails, mine for coal and let the great game of Industrailization and Hegemony begin! Rules #We are going to limit the nations count to one because when a person gets two countries, they usually neglect the other one. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated... IS NOT IT! But you must be plausible. #1 years per day, until 1900; where it is 1 year per 2 days. In 1950, it is 1 year 4 days and in 2000, it will become 1 year 6 days. #Ninjas suck at making maps, so someone come and be the mapmaker. #New turns start at 22:00:00 UTC or 5:00 EST, all mods can update as Ninjas live in Taiwan, where it is 6 am. #Game is archived every 15 years. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every Five Turns. #After a nation has been inactive for two years, Plausibility Points will be taken away. After five years, the user will be removed from the game. #You may create fake historical characters and use them in turns. #Try to be hilarious but plausible, Ninjas need the humor #People who are not plausible for a long time (5 years), would receive earthquakes and floods as punishment POD 1. Daoguang emperor has died after the first Opium War in 1842 ,due to great anger, and Xianfeng succeeded the throne and, under the aid of many officials, started modernizing. A wave of westernization and modernization sweeps in East Asia (this is to create railroad companies in Asia). 2. Africa is slightly more centralized, which resulted in centralized states in Somalia, South Africa, Angola, Namibia, Nigeria, Mali, Senegal, the horn of Africa, Sudan, Great lakes area and Cote D'ivoire (this is to create African railroad companies). Mods Creator: Head Mod: Mod 1: Mod 2: Map Current Map: Mapmakers: Kerry Stapleton Companies Some of the companies are historical, while some are not. Europe ''Western Europe: ''Northern Europe: NordRail - Kerry Stapleton ''Central Europe ''Eastern Europe'' Africa ''North Africa: ''South Africa ''West Africa'' Mali, Nigeria Sokoto Railroad Company: Rcchang (talk) 10:20, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ''East Africa'' ''Central Africa'' Asia ''Central Asia'' ''Near East'' ''Middle East'' ''India'' ''South-East Asia'' ''Eastern Asia'' China Imperial Chinese Train Department: Ninjasvswarriors (talk) Jiangnan Train Department:Triangle21 Sizhuang Train Department: Lanzhou Train Department: Taiyuan Train Department: Dongbei Train Department: North America United States of America Train Service: Spartian300 (talk) 07:39, June 14, 2014 (UTC) South America Oceania Category:Chugga_Chugga_Choo_Choo Category:ASB - Map Games Category:Transport